


Time BC (Before Cat)

by cairistiona13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Magic, Magic Catfood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona13/pseuds/cairistiona13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun isn't expecting the cat he hadn't wanted in the first place to turn into a human, but it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time BC (Before Cat)

Oh Sehun is a dog person, not a cat person.

It’s not that he _dislikes_ cats, per se. He’s not Kim Jongin, his best friend from school, who thinks cats are the devil’s spawn sent to kill him, and he’s not Park Chanyeol, a senior who is allergic to cats, and who therefore just supports Jongin’s point. He just doesn’t particularly care for them. At all.

His mother, however, doesn’t seem to have got the memo.

“I was walking home and I found the best birthday present, just staring at me out of the window, and I just _knew_ I had to get you him!” she says. “Happy birthday!”

Sehun is excited for all of thirty seconds—his Umma got him a puppy for his sixteenth birthday!—except no, she didn’t. The thing behind her meows. Sehun’s heart plummets to his feet and he holds off the urge to whimper.

“You like cats, don’t you, Baby?” his mother asks, somewhat unsurely, and Sehun feels guilted into nodding his head somewhat dully, trying not to seem as glum as he actually is.

“Thanks, Umma,” he says.

The kitten is all black and small, probably not even a year old yet. He’s skittish in his new home, and won’t come out of the carrier when Sehun opens it, instead cowering at the back. Sehun gives up on trying to coax him out and heads to his room to do his homework and complain to Jongin over KakaoTalk.

Sehun is most of the way through his History homework when his door is nudged open and the cat nervously steps into the room, looking around with large green eyes. He’s inquisitive, and he travels around the room slowly, sticking his nose into Sehun’s dirty socks and sneezing, and then into the clean laundry he hasn’t hung up yet. Eventually, he settles down in it and goes to sleep. It’s almost cute, but then Sehun realises that it’s _clean_ and this is a new cat. Is he trained?

“Umma,” he says, heading to the kitchen, where she has set down two small bowls and a box of litter. “Is he trained?”

“Should be,” she replied. “But make sure he knows where the litter tray is, just in case.” She looks at him for a moment. “Have you named him, yet?”

Sehun hasn’t thought about names at all. He was planning on referring to him as “Cat” forever, to be perfectly honest.

“He’s from China, his mother came over on one of the boats,” she says. “Maybe a Chinese name would suit him?”

“I’ll think about it,” Sehun says, and he heads back to his room, his homework, and his newly snoring cat.

****

Next day at school, Jongin has a good laugh about it at Sehun’s expense.

His room had seemed strange with the soft breaths of the cat and he’d only half-slept. Part of him had wondered if the cat was evil and was going to suffocate him in his sleep. However, he had woken up, so maybe the cat is fine after all.

After school, he goes home to find a scratching post by the television, already occupied by the animal.

He sighs and settles down in front of the television, ignoring the beast, even as it decides to climb on the sofa and go to sleep next to him.

It’s not until day four of post-cat arrival that the “Blasted Cat”, as Sehun and Jongin have taken to calling him, gets a name.

They have a History story in Chinese class about a grumpy and inquisitive soldier called Zitao who gets himself killed doing something stupid, and Sehun goes home and says to the cat, “Your name is Zitao, like the soldier. You’ll get killed one day if you don’t stop exploring the house like you do. A wardrobe will fall on you.”

The kitten meows, almost in understanding, blinks once, and then wanders off.

“Zitao,” Sehun calls after a few moments, testing it, and the kitten comes running back in, like he already knows his name.

It’s Sehun’s turn to blink. _Smart cat._

****

Sehun and the kitten (Zitao, he reminds himself), become better acquainted throughout the weeks, and Sehun stops hating him so much. It’s nice to have something warm and furry to curl up to at night. It’s like having his own hot water bottle. That makes noises, and moves sometimes.

Zitao seems to have taken a shine to him as well, if the way he follows him around the house is anything to go by. Sehun quite likes it. He thinks the kitten is actually quite cute. He doesn’t like cats, he just…likes one. Sort-of.

Not that he’d admit it to Jongin.

He finds himself on the sofa with the kitten in his lap, purring happily, watching the television, more often than he can count. Weeks go by of Sehun and Zitao playing together. Soon it feels like there was no time before the cat moved in. He doesn’t remember the time BC—Before Cat. He thinks it must have been very boring and very quiet.

“I’m home!” Sehun’s mother calls, the door shutting behind her. Sehun shouts a greeting back, stroking Zitao, who stands up in Sehun’s lap, looking around with wide cat eyes.

“It’s just Umma,” Sehun says. “Don’t be such a baby.” He strokes the cat until he sits back down, but his ears are pricked up.

“I bought some of that new cat food,” Sehun’s mother says. “They were selling it at the corner shop. It’s supposed to be amazing.”

“I thought the tag line was _magic_ ,” Sehun says, and he snorts. “Really.”

It’s been advertised everywhere, some miraculous, magic cat food that all cats can’t stop eating. He wouldn’t even remember but it’s got the most awful jingle—“Magic! Magic! All cats love Magic!”—and a picture of a cute girl dressed up in a witch’s outfit.

“Well, it’s worth trying,” Sehun’s mother says. “He might like it.”

Sehun lifts Zitao into his arms and carries him into the kitchen, where he sets him down and rips open one of the new food packages. This has been his duty since Zitao joined them; feed the cat, empty his litter tray. At least he doesn’t have to do the dishes any more. Sometimes Sehun wishes his brother hadn’t gone to live with their father; it would have been nice to have someone to share the chores with. But he wouldn’t change anything.

“Here you go,” Sehun says, putting Zitao’s filled bowl on the floor. He stands back and watches as the kitten walks slowly forward. He must decide it’s not poisoned or anything, because he sticks his head in and quickly starts eating. Sehun heads back to the television. “He seems to like it.”

“Good,” his mother says, and together they settle in for one of his mother’s bad shows—not that he’d ever tell her, of course. He values his life.

****

Sehun goes to sleep, as always, to the kitten snoring in his by his side, but he wakes up to loud, whining cries.

He rolls over and switches on his bedside light to see who’s making the annoying noise, and finds a body curled up in the corner of his room. They’re curled up into a ball and their body is shaking as the noise vibrates through them.

“Who are you and why are you crying at—” Sehun turns to the clock. “—five in the morning?”

The person lifts their head and the first thing Sehun sees is a pair of red-rimmed dark eyes and the tear stains coming from them. The second thing he sees is the two furry cat-ears coming from his head.

Sehun thinks his brain has broken.

He blinks a few times, but the ears remain there. He climbs out of bed, barely noticing that he’s only wearing a pair of boxer briefs, and crosses to the boy. Without thinking, he grabs at one of his ears and tugs, expecting a headband to come off. He doesn’t expect the boy to mewl in pain and swat at him with clawed hands.

“Sorry,” Sehun says, and he scratches where he’d pulled. The boy actually _purrs_ , deep rumbles coming from inside his chest, and he leans forward to rub his head against Sehun’s thigh.

It is perfectly fine when a cat rubs his head against his crotch but this is a human boy, probably no older than Sehun, and Sehun is a growing, hormonal teenage boy with sexual urges and desires. When his cock twitches with interest, suggesting a better place for that head, Sehun places his hand on the boy’s forehead and pushes him away. “Bad cat,” he finds himself saying, even though this isn’t a cat, and he actually has no idea who he is.

The boy’s lip wobbles and tears start to stream out of his eyes again. “Master,” he says through his tears, and it sounds strange, like he’s never spoken before. “Master.”

“Who are you?” Sehun repeats, as a funny feeling reaches up through his stomach and into his throat. It can’t be. It’s impossible.

“Zitao,” the cat-boy says. “I’m Zitao.”

Sehun’s legs fold beneath him and he crashes to the floor.

A second later there’s a thundering down the hallway, and his door opens. “What happened?” his mother asks.

Mutely, Sehun indicates Zitao the cat-boy.

“Meow,” Zitao says. “I’m Zitao.”

She passes out.

“I’m going back to sleep,” Sehun says, and he passes out as well.

****

Sehun wakes a second time to a wet tongue licking against his cheek. “Meow.”

“Oh, thank God, I was having the worst—” Sehun opens his eyes and nope, not a dream.

He shoves himself away from the cat-boy, who is looking at him with sad eyes.

“That is not how you wake someone up!” Sehun scolds. Then he notices something else; the cat is completely naked, everything out there for the world to see. “Put some clothes on!” he says.

Zitao tilts his head, confusion clear on his face, and Sehun remembers that until today, he was a cat. Or at least he _hopes_ he was just a cat.

He pushes himself onto his feet and then heads to his chest of drawers. He grabs a pair of underpants and a t-shirt that might fit him—he looks taller than Sehun is—and throws them at him. Rather than catch them, like a human, Zitao scoots out of the way, and he looks like he’s going to cry a third time.

“Master,” he whimpers.

“My name is Sehun,” Sehun says.

“Master,” Zitao repeats obstinately. Sehun’s cock twitches again at the word, which until now, Sehun had never realised he finds appealing. He curses his own luck at being attracted to a thing with furry ears and—

“Is that a tail?” he realises belatedly, pointing at the furry appendage stretching from Zitao’s buttocks. “Do you have a _tail_?”

Zitao looks behind him. “What is that?” he asks, and immediately pounces on it. “Get it off me!” He spins around, trying to grab hold of it, and yes, it is attached. Sehun can see where it connects to Tao’s skin.

“It’s attached to you,” Sehun says.

“What is it?” Zitao’s eyes are so wide in surprise that Sehun finds it endearing. He’s seen Zitao the cat chase his tail multiple times but he didn’t realise that even the cat-boy wouldn’t know what it was.

“It’s a tail,” Sehun repeats. “It helps you balance. You won’t need it on two legs. Anyway, put those on.” He indicates the clothes by Zitao, who just looks at them. Sehun sighs as he realises what he has to do.

He picks up the t-shirt and heads over to Zitao, who backs away with this scared look on his face until his back hits the wall. “Meow!” he protests, trying to cover himself, but Sehun manages to wrestle the shirt over his head and down his arms. “Why, Master?” Zitao whines. “What did I do?”

“This is for decency,” Sehun says, and he drags the underwear over Zitao’s legs. “Pull those up.”

Half crying, Zitao does as he was told, pulling them up until his boy-parts are safely covered up, though the pants are pulled low at the back due to his tail. “These things are not comfortable,” he says.

“Yeah, but I don’t want Umma seeing your dick.” This reminds him—“Umma!” He looks over at the door, but she’s not there.

“She went away,” Zitao says. He looks down at himself. “You have seen me without these things before.”

“You had fur,” Sehun says. “We can’t all have fur to keep us warm and less naked.”

Zitao pouts at him. It looks strange on him; an unfamiliar expression. But then again, cats don’t really have facial expressions, so he probably doesn’t know what the expressions are. Sehun wonders how long it will take him to settle into his new, human body. He also wonders if Zitao is going to turn back into a cat.

He doesn’t even know why he’s turned into a human in the first place.

“What are we going to do with you?” Sehun sighs aloud. “What even happened to make you human? Did you do something?”

“I think it was the cat food,” Zitao says. “Horrible stuff. Made you keep eating.”

Well, they clearly hadn’t called it magic for nothing. Sehun hadn’t realised they were serious.

Zitao frowns at himself. “These words.”

That’s when Sehun realises that Zitao has been talking Korean with him the whole time. “I thought you were Chinese?” he asks.

“I am,” Zitao says, and then a stream of words come out of his mouth. Sehun only recognises the word _Putonghua_ , for Standard Chinese, from his Chinese lessons at school. The rest is unfamiliar to him. “I still know it,” Zitao adds. “Maybe I picked up Korean from you and Mistress?”

Sehun makes a face. “Please don’t call Umma that.” He shudders.

“But she is Mistress?” Zitao says, and he frowns.

“I have no idea where you learnt that word,” Sehun says. “But Umma is not a Mistress. It doesn’t mean that.” He explains what the usual connotation of the word is and Zitao blanches.

“I did not mean that!” he squeaks. “I meant female Master.”

“I know that,” Sehun says. “And I’d still rather you didn’t call me Master.”

“But you are my Master and my owner,” Zitao says. “You gave me my name.”

“I thought cats thought they own us? I always heard that people own dogs but cats own people.”

Zitao shrugs. “Maybe that is true of other cats but you are my human.” He moves forward slowly, until he reaches Sehun, and then he leans his head to rest against Sehun’s thigh, careful not to rub against him. Even so, Sehun feels himself heat up and has to suppress the urge to push the boy away. “Master, what are we going to do?”

Sehun has no idea, but for now, “Sleep,” he says. He looks over at his bed. It’s probably big enough for both of them. “Come on, Cat,” he says, and walks back to the bed. He climbs in and holds one side open for Zitao.

The cat-boy looks at him for a moment before seeming to realise that it isn’t a joke. He scurries over and climbs in next to Sehun. It’s uncomfortably close and uncomfortably warm, but there’s little Sehun can do except curl up and drift off to sleep again, naked thighs pressed against two more.

****

Sehun wakes up properly to purring in his ear, but the body wrapped around him is very much still human, except for the tail draped possessively around Sehun’s arm.

He can smell breakfast cooking and he tries to extricate himself from Zitao, but the cat-boy only snuggles closer to him, tail tightening. Sehun ends up having to wake Zitao by prodding at him so that he’ll let go.

“Sorry, Master,” Zitao says, looking somewhat bashful. Sehun has the absent thought that at least he doesn’t have whiskers. It’d be worse if he had whiskers. He dashes the thought away quickly before he pays attention to it.

“It’s fine,” Sehun says, mostly to reassure himself. “You’re just being a cat. Nothing wrong with that.”

He gets changed into his school uniform quickly, feeling somewhat unnerved by the cat’s eyes on him as he changes underwear, and then throws a pair of shorts at Zitao, before heading to the kitchen.

The television in the sitting room is on, showing the news. Sehun’s mother is watching intently, absently stirring the tomatoes in the frying pan. Sehun is just about to ignore it, when he realises that the person on the screen has cat ears.

“What’s this?” he asks.

“The cat food has been recalled,” his mother says. “Over night, over 100 pet house cats turned into hybrid cat-humans. The company is being sued for millions, but apparently they don’t know what caused it either.”

“So it’s not just Zitao?” Sehun says, letting the information sink in. That makes him feel a little better about it. “So they weren’t joking about their tagline. But if they were calling it magic, they must have known?”

“It’s just a figure of speech, Sehun,” his mother says. “They just wanted to show it was better.”

Sehun doesn’t think that makes any sense, because surely cat food is tested? They had to have known. But he doesn’t want to argue with his mother.

His phone pings from where it’s charging, plugged next to the television, and he runs over to read the message. It’s from Jongin.

_UMMA WANTS A CATBOY. HELP._

This is quickly followed by,

_IS CAT STILL A CAT?_

Sehun sighs and types back,

_no hez a catboy 2 cuz stupid umma bt dat mgik c@ fd. shdv nown!_

_KEKEKEKE SUX 2B U_

Sehun spitefully turns his phone off. He dreads school today.

“What are we going to do about Zitao?” he asks his mother.

She shrugs. “What can we do? He’s part of the family now.”

“But he’s not human,” Sehun says. “He keeps calling me Master and it’s creepy. I was just getting used to having a cat around, too.”

“Well, now you have a new brother,” she says optimistically.

This sounds like a terrible idea, if only because he wants Zitao’s mouth on his dick, but he obviously doesn’t say so.

****

Sehun tries to avoid the talk at school about cat-humans, but it’s difficult. It’s all his friends are talking about.

“Our cat turned into a girl,” Chanyeol says. “She’s no less bossy as a human than she was as a cat.”

“Is she pretty?” Jongin asks.

“No,” Chanyeol replies. He pouts. “I’d be less annoyed if she was pretty.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “I didn’t even know you had a cat,” he says, trying to change the direction of the conversation away from such shallowness. “I thought you were allergic.”

“I am. She’s Yura-noona’s cat,” Chanyeol explains. “She lives in Noona’s room.” He taps his jaw thoughtfully. “What’s yours like?”

“He’s…” Sehun begins, trying to think of words to describe Zitao. Gorgeous. Tall. Clueless. Cute. He shrugs. “Kind of tall, kind of confused. I guess?”

“How boring,” Jongin says.

Sehun doesn’t like Zitao being called _boring_ , but he isn’t entirely sure why. He supposes it’s because he’s become quite fond of his cat. “He keeps calling me Master,” he says, casually.

“Ooh, _kinky_ ,” Chanyeol and Jongin chorus, and they high-five.

“It’s the start of a perfect relationship,” Jongin says. “Teach him to please you.” He waggles his eyebrows.

“I think that’s considered animal abuse,” Sehun says dully, even though he would quite like it if it were possible. But it’s probably very wrong. He doesn’t want to get in trouble with anyone just because he finds his new cat-boy attractive physically.

“He’s a human now,” Chanyeol says, but he quietens when Sehun glares at him.

“Oh well,” Jongin says, grinning. “It was worth a try. He’s already halfway there, after all! _Master_.”

Sehun throws his bottle of water at Jongin and feels quite satisfied when it bounces off his forehead with a loud thud.

****

Living with a new cat-boy is a strange experience for Sehun, especially as his mother seems to be doing her absolute best attempt at making them _brothers_. She shares the chores between them, buys them equal gifts, and babies Zitao even more than she babies Sehun (a lot). Sehun finds it ridiculous, but he doesn’t say so.

Life in general with cat-humans is strange. Some people can’t cope with having a new human in their lives and they abandon their pets onto the street. There become many homeless cats, living out on the street, and there are no laws to protect them. During the first two weeks, there’s plenty of bad news about cat-humans. Sehun thinks that because of this, his mother just wants to protect Zitao even more. He could be in a far less fortunate situation. She just wants to do her best to accommodate him and help him get used to human life.

Cats can’t go to school, so she sets Zitao up in front of the television and has him watch small children’s programmes to learn how to communicate like a person.

“Umma,” Sehun hisses one day, after Zitao had asked for a _hug-wug_. “He just used baby-talk on me today.”

Understandably unnerved, she gravitates him to older children shows on the Nickelodeon channel.

This helps Zitao substantially. He seems to enjoy the cartoons, but also his speech comes along leaps and bounds, and his mannerisms grow more humanlike as he watches, if a little childlike. There comes a point when without the ears and tail, people could think he was human, if maybe a young teenager. It’s an improvement.

It only takes Zitao a few weeks to grasp that dropping into Sehun’s lap and snuggling up to him is not appropriate brotherly behaviour.

The problem is, Zitao is just as affectionate as a human as he was before. He likes snuggles, and he still sleeps all curled up next to Sehun. Sehun’s mother offers to buy him his own bed, because boys don’t tend to share, but he shakes his head before Sehun can say anything.

“I like sharing with Master—I mean, Sehun,” he says, and he smiles at her, eyes curving into happy crescents. “He’s really warm!”

She smiles in return. “I’m so happy that my boys are so friendly!” she says, cheerfully.

Sehun would agree, but, as always, his dick, which by now really _really_ wants Zitao, because he’s just so _cute_ , doesn’t really like her assessment much.

****

“Umma got us a cat-boy,” Jongin says on Monday morning, dropping his head onto the desk before them. “He was abandoned by his former owners who couldn’t look after him anymore. He’s called Joonmyun and he’s _gorgeous_ and I hate everything.”

Sehun blinks at him and this strange new development, even though he’d been aware, back when it started. Jongin’s mother had thought that having a cat-boy would be fun. “Okay,” he says.

“Do you think they’d be friends?” Jongin asks. “I just need to get away from him for a bit.”

“You’ve had him for all of five minutes,” Chanyeol says. “How could you possibly know?”

“He’s cute!” Jongin protests, and then turns back to Sehun, turning on his attempt at aegyo. He’s extremely bad at it. “Please?”

Sehun sighs and then shrugs. “I don’t see why not. We can take them out later. Zitao wants to go out all the time but we don’t really…” He shrugs. “I think Umma takes him out sometimes?”

“It’s been months,” Chanyeol says. “It’s been months and you don’t even let him go outside? What are you even doing with the poor cat?” He stops, and leers.

Sehun pushes him off his chair and doesn’t flinch when Chanyeol whines.

“We could just go to the park?” Jongin suggests, and Sehun agrees. The park definitely seems like a safe place for the two cats to play together.

****

They don’t get to meet until the weekend.

Zitao and Joonmyun hit it off immediately. Joonmyun is a few years older than them and just as affectionate and smiley as Zitao is, and although at first he and Zitao stick to their humans out of shyness and nerves, they soon realise they have much in common. Like their ability to be insufferably cute limpets.

Regardless of how cute Zitao is, it really isn’t helping Sehun not want him.

Jongin and Sehun sit on a park bench out of the way, just letting them get on with it. Sehun watches them play with a fond smile on his face. He’s already happy to be out there, the sun on his face.

Zitao looks radiant like this—pretty in the sunshine, his black fur shining red in the light. He and Joonmyun play-fight, rolling each other over on the grass, but it’s all in good fun, and Sehun isn’t worried. It’s nice to see Zitao with someone he has so much in common with. Sehun is almost a little bit jealous, but that would be stupid. Maybe.

“He’s really handsome,” Jongin grumbles.

“He is,” Sehun finds himself agreeing, somewhat absently.

“I knew it!” Jongin says. “I was talking about Joonmyun, but I knew it! I told you—”

“He’s still like a cat,” Sehun argues. “He’s clingy and he purrs and he snuggles up to me at night and it’s just _wrong_.” He sighs. “But you’re not wrong.”

He’s had plenty of time to think about Zitao since he became human.

Zitao is cute; even after learning how to act human, he still has certain cat mannerisms he uses when it’s just him and Sehun. They’re adorable. _He’s_ adorable. Sehun thinks that he’d probably be this affectionate if he’d been born human.

Zitao enjoys dramas. He had gravitated from children’s programmes up to daily dramas and the more popular ones sometime around the second month. What all these dramas have in common is romance. A lot of Zitao’s affection, Sehun thinks, is enhanced by these dramas. It’s enhanced by his romantic idea of human interaction.

This is shown in the way Zitao nuzzles him and the way his nose presses into Sehun’s cheek when Sehun comes home from school. His nose is dry and smooth and so very unlike a cat’s, but at the same time the gesture is so catlike it’s hard not to know that for most of Zitao’s life, he was a cat. He doesn’t know that pressing lips to cheeks isn’t a platonic action to take, but that doesn’t stop him from kissing Sehun’s. Sehun is merely grateful that he doesn’t seem to want to kiss him anywhere else.

Sehun’s attraction to Zitao hasn’t lessened in these weeks. In fact, it’s not just physical anymore; Zitao is funny, and handsome, and a bit strange, and hopelessly endearing. He puts up with Sehun’s mother calling them brothers and hangs onto her every word like she’s the most important person in the room. He giggles when Sehun tells him secrets, and he’s quite intelligent—he helps Sehun with his homework sometimes, even though Sehun doesn’t really know where he learnt all of this, because watching television certainly doesn’t help _him_ with his homework.

Sehun has a kind of crush on Zitao. It’s not love, not yet, but it’s definitely lust. He wonders if he could grow to love the cat-boy one day.

“I do like him,” he admits. “I don’t know what to do about it.” He sighs. “He can’t like me; I’m one of the only people he knows.”

“If you introduce him to other people and he still likes you best, maybe that’ll mean something,” Jongin says with a shrug.

“Okay,” Sehun says, and then he frowns. “I don’t know anybody else, just Chanyeol.”

Jongin scrunches up his face. “Good point. Well there’s me and Joonmyun?” He shrugs. “If he likes you more after however much those two end up spending together, with everything they have in common? It’ll probably work out.”

Sehun smiles. “Thanks, man,” he says. “I hope it’ll be that easy.”

****

In a strange twist of fate, Zitao and Joonmyun start spending every waking hour together.

When Sehun comes home from school and Zitao isn’t there, he starts getting jealous. He misses the way that Zitao curls up next to him and reads his homework over his shoulder whilst the television plays some terrible _makjang_ drama, peppered with inappropriate kisses. Zitao will kiss his cheek along with the television and coo some terrible line at him and he’ll force a laugh out, even though all he really wants to do is turn his head and kiss that smile off Zitao’s face.

But now Sehun doesn’t even see Zitao until night, when he climbs into bed and curls up around him like his role is to be Sehun’s furry personal heater, leg sliding between Sehun’s.

Over a week goes by like this, of Sehun barely seeing Zitao, and he wonders if he’d done something, or if Zitao just likes Joonmyun more. Joonmyun has a lot more in common with him than Sehun does. It’d be a shame for both him and Jongin if they wound up dating, but it’d make sense.

This doesn’t mean he can’t be jealous.

This happens until one day he gets home from school, and there’s obscene noises coming from the direction of the sitting room.

Zitao’s eyes are trained on the laptop where the noises are coming from. Sehun walks behind him until he can see the activity occurring on screen.

“Is this how humans mate?” Zitao asks, and he sounds confused. It’s still as adorable as it was when they first met.

“I thought you’d be out,” Sehun says, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“Joonmyun wanted time with Jongin,” Zitao says. “A date? A date, I think.”

Sehun could scream. This means that, despite his worst fears, Zitao and Joonmyun _aren’t_ dating, despite being around each other all the time.

“And I missed spending time with you, Master,” Zitao continues. He turns as he says it, looking up at Sehun with a smile on his face. “Is this how humans—?” he repeats, pointing at the screen.

“We call it having sex,” Sehun says, watching as one man on screen buries his cock inside the other. His own cock twitches. “Why are you watching this? And why are you in the sitting room? Umma will get upset if she hears.”

Zitao presses the pause button, and the moans stop, the screen freezing on a particularly nice shot of one man flushed against the other. “I was curious,” he says. “The dramas I watch show much about kissing, which is something we animals don’t have. But mating is something we all do. I wanted to know how it’s done.”

“Oh,” Sehun says, intelligently, although all he can think is that for some reason Zitao wants to know how men have sex together. Why? “Why is it two men?”

Zitao blushes at this. “I was curious as to how it would work between them. Sometimes toms will mount another as a sign of power and control. I thought it would be the same for men, but it isn’t.”

“No,” Sehun agrees, somewhat absently, as this situation is getting rather strange. Who watches porn with their cat? Who has conversations about sex with their cat? “It isn’t.”

Zitao closes and moves the laptop aside and stands, and that’s when Sehun realises that Zitao is hard. He tries to keep his gaze focused on Zitao’s face but it’s difficult to do so when he knows. His brain refuses to consider _why_ Zitao is hard. Did he find the porn appealing?

“Master,” Zitao says.

Sehun opens his mouth to reply, and Zitao kisses him, right there in the sitting room.

It’s sudden—Sehun hadn’t noticed anything. He wonders if, in hindsight, he’d notice how Zitao’s feelings developed, but right now he just thinks about how he hadn’t been expecting that, but it’s not unwelcome at all. Not even a little bit. He’s been wanting this for far too long.

Zitao pulls back quickly, before Sehun can kiss back. “I’m sorry,” he says. “It is wrong for me to do this, but I have spent time with Joonmyun trying not to think about you, and I just can’t stop this.”

Sehun furrows his brows at him—had that what he’d been doing with Joonmyun? Avoiding Sehun? Avoiding feelings? If he’d known he’d have said something himself, got this all rolling a bit quicker. He could have had Zitao faster, _brothers_ be damned, no matter what his mother says. They’re not brothers. They can be so much more.

“Oh,” Sehun says, and he drags Zitao back in. “Good,” he adds, before sealing their mouths together again.

They kiss and kiss, tongues fighting as Sehun uses it to learn the best way to lick around his mouth. When they pull apart for air, Zitao says, “Kissing is strange, but I like it.”

“Me too,” Sehun agrees.

They don’t have much time before Sehun’s mother comes home. He manoeuvres them into his bedroom, before dropping onto the bed.

“Are we mating?” Zitao asks, and he looks strangely hopeful.

“No time for that,” Sehun says, and he gets a shiver down his spine of excitement that Zitao wants to do that with him, and wants to do it _now_. “But I’ll do something for you, and we can do that some other time.”

He makes sure that Zitao is comfortable on the bed and then helps him work his trousers and underwear off. Zitao sighs in relief. Sehun had forgotten that Zitao, even after all this time, still hates wearing clothes, and is happier without them.

Sehun wraps his hand around Zitao’s cock, and it’s a strange feeling, holding someone else’s. Zitao is bigger than he is, heavier, more solid. Sehun wonders what it’ll feel like if he were to feel it inside him, and he squeezes his eyes shut at the wave of want that runs through him. He’s never felt such desire before.

Sehun has never given a blowjob before, but he thinks that he’s going to have a pretty good go at it. He begins with quick licks, testing and tasting, seeing what makes Zitao buck his hips. He likes the sides being licked, it seems, and the tip. He likes when Sehun’s tongue swipes up with broad strokes, but the short, quick licks have him writhing and begging for Sehun to stop playing around.

Slowly Sehun seals his mouth around the tip and sinks down, fitting as much inside his mouth as he can, and working the rest with his hand.

“Warm,” Zitao breathes. “So warm.”

They don’t have much time, so Sehun doesn’t tease him anymore, even though he desperately wants to taste him all over. Instead, he sucks in his cheeks and bobs his head the way he’s seen in porn, feeling Zitao’s dick slide in and out of his mouth, and enjoying hearing the little moans that Zitao gives.

He pulls back to lick at the tip when Zitao’s moans grow in volume, and he doesn’t have to do it for long, sucking hard, when Zitao comes in his mouth. He tastes salty and rather very fishy and Sehun has to force himself to swallow it down.

Zitao gets onto his knees a moment later.

“You don’t have to,” Sehun says, although how could he refuse? The idea of such a perfect mouth around his cock is what he’s wanted since Zitao rubbed his head against his upper thigh so many moons ago. “Umma will be home any moment now.”

“I want to,” Zitao says, and he gives Sehun an earnest smile.

Sehun helps him pull his own trousers and briefs down, and then Zitao starts, mouth sliding over Sehun’s dick easily. His enthusiasm for bobbing makes up for his lack of finesse, but Sehun is mostly just thinking that Zitao looks even better, mouth pulled around his cock, than he’d dreamt.

It doesn’t take long for Zitao to get him to come as he’s been worked up for such a long time he doesn’t remember not wanting this. Zitao swallows with less reaction than Sehun had and then climbs up to kiss him. Sehun grimaces at the taste—it’s sour but thankfully not fishy—, but it doesn’t stop him from kissing Zitao until he hears the front door shut. The taste is definitely worth it for this.

******

The next day at school, Jongin turns up with dark circles under his eyes.

“Is Joonmyun a demon in bed?” Sehun jokes.

Jongin smacks him, hard.


End file.
